


Hitched

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because the snuggles.” Bunnymund said sincerely. “I NEED them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> _Completely unrepentant FrostBunny fluff and sleep deprivation. (the latter partially being me, Great Danes don’t like 4am thunderstorms.)_

* * *

“Me and him. We need ta get hitched.”

North glanced at Bunnymund, who had a very serious, but slightly demented look on his face, as if Guardian of Hope had not in had a decent night’s sleep in a while and was on running on nerves.

Then he looked down at whom Bunnymund his arm around, and was quite firmly not letting go. Not that Jack Frost was arguing, he had a death grip on his staff, similar bags of exhaustion under his eyes, and was sending out little glowing snowflakes of joy as he tried not to laugh.

North looked at both of them, the only noise in his private office being Jack’s little aborted snuffles of amusement. “You and him?”

“Yes.” Bunnymund nodded. “Right now.”

North hesitated. As far as he knew, the other two Guardians had gotten over their feuding quite a while ago and had become friends. Good friends, if the way they were constantly in each other’s company was any indication. But marriage-? That was a bit of a surprise. “Why?”

“Because the snuggles.” Bunnymund said sincerely. “I NEED them.”

Jack lost the battle to keep a straight face and burst out laughing, doubling over from the force of his mirth. For a moment, North was afraid that he was going to hurt something, then Jack turned and buried his face in Bunnymund’s ruff, muffling his laughter in the thick fur. Bunnymund didn’t seem to notice, just reaching up and an absently petting Jack’s hair in an obviously soothing gesture.

“I am confused.” North admitted.

Bunnymund gave him a look as if North was the one off his rocker for not understanding. “Snuggles.” Bunnymund said slowly, wrapping his arms around the still laughing Jack, who fit neatly against the curve of the Pooka’s body. “Jack. Good.”

“Yesss…” North drawled, stroking his beard. But marriage-?

Jack hiccuped as Bunnymund made an impatient noise, petting the top of Jack’s head again. “Jack good size. Smells good. Good.” Bunnymund waved a hand. “SNUGGLES.”

“You have not slept much, have you?” North ventured. English got hard when the Pooka was sleep deprived.

“Noooo.” Bunnymund’s ears drooped, cuddling the giggling Jack closer. “No snuggles.” He said mournfully. It would have been amusing, had North been a little less worried.

“Jack?” North finally asked, and was only slightly surprised when Bunnymund flashed his teeth, a low rumble coming from his throat, warning North away from their Guardian of Fun.

“Stop that.” Jack elbowed Bunnymund, wiggling around so he could look at North, his back pressed against Bunnymund’s chest. He pulled an arm free, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Since Summer is the slow season for both of us, we usually crash together for a few months after Easter finishes and Spring’s in full bloom.” Jack explained, gesturing grandly with his free hand before casually resting it on top of Bunnymund’s. “But it was an early Easter this year, and with the whole El Niño/La Nina weather patterns, I’ve been busy for _way_ longer than usual.”

North glanced at the calendar and realised it was June, an unusual time to see Jack up and about. That certainly explained the shadows under Jack’s eyes. “You are saying Bunny has not slept since March?”

“Longer.” Bunnymund supplied, weaving slightly. Jack quickly adjusted to prop him up. “Couldn’t sleep. No Jack snuggles.”

Guardians were strong, got their energy from their cores and the belief they were tied to. That being said, several months without sleep was enough to make any of them loopy.

“And this has to do with Marriage, _how_?” North asked.

“Jack.” Bunnymund tightened his grip on Jack, as if afraid that Jack was going to vanish again. “Like Jack. Want Jack stay. No leave.”

Jack had a look on his face like he thought Bunnymund was being stupidly adorable. Or he was trying not to laugh again. Possibly not to sneeze. It was kind of hard to tell.

“Wait, wait.” North held up a hand, and then rubbed his forehead. “You wish to marry Jack because you’ve gotten used to sleeping together-”

“-Just sleeping!” Jack interjected, frost covering his cheeks in embarrassment. North ignored him.

“-And now cannot sleep without his presence, nor do you wish to.”

Bunnymund took a long moment to parse the sentence, then nodded.

It was probably oversimplifying things. Bunnymund was notoriously prickly about who he let close to him, much less allowed near his Warren. The fact they had grown close enough that Bunnymund was worried about Jack leaving was a positive sign as far as getting Bunnymund out of his shell, but…

North sighed. “Have you even _asked_ Jack?” he demanded, exasperated.

Honestly, Bunnymund. All fur for brains some days. Although Jack did not seem terribly put out by the request, but that may have also been the sleep deprivation talking.

Bunnymund looked down at Jack. “Marry me?” He asked, sounding more like he was confused by the words than asking Jack a question.

Jack laughed, twisting around in Bunnymund’s arms again, until they were facing each other. “No.” Jack said cheerfully, then kissed the tip of Bunnymund’s nose, making the Pooka go momentarily cross-eyed.

North put his hand over his mouth, attempting to muffle his own laugh. That had to have been the most joyful way he’d ever heard someone turned down a proposal.

Jack giggled, a wide, fond grin on his face. “Court me properly, or let me court you properly, then we’ll bring it up again sometime when you’re not sleep deprived.”

Bunnymund stared at Jack for a long moment, his brain obviously taking a while to process. “But…” He finally said, a cross between a childish whine and intellectual clarification. “Snuggle, yes?”

“Definitely, yes.” Jack agreed. “In fact, I think we should do that right now. Let’s go back to the Warren, get some sleep, and you can be _completely_ mortified by this when we wake up in a few weeks.”

Bunnymund nodded quickly, burying his muzzle against Jack’s neck.

“Okay.” Jack said, reaching up to stroke Bunnymund’s head and ears. Bunnymund leaned to the touch with a contented sigh. “North, it’s been fun, but weird. Hopefully we won’t see you again until the fall.”

“Have a good rest.” North waved a hand, making a mental note to contact Sandy and see if the Sandman couldn’t send them some nice dreams. “Plenty of good snuggles.” He added, unable to help the jab.

“Plan on it.” Jack agreed, a bit of weariness slipping into his good cheer. “Bunny? Can you open a tunnel?”

Bunnymund jerked slightly, and North realised that he’d started falling asleep on Jack. With a yawn that showed off his impressive set of teeth, Bunnymund tapped the ground, opening a hole. With a kick, Jack knocked them back into the tunnel. Bunnymund let out a yelp, then North could hear footsteps start to lead them away.

“When you do wed, I call dibs on officiating!” North shouted gleefully after them.

He laughed deep in his belly as there was a yelp, then the tunnel closed behind them.

-fin-


End file.
